dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Japan): Game's Release
Spoilers Ahead This page shows events and characters that might not be released yet on Global. If you do not wish to be spoiled, don't scroll down too far. Click to return to the top of the page. For the Global version of this page, see here. 'Training at Korin Tower' 'Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals' 'An Epic Showdown' ---- New characters: ---- Note: Goku was not farmable at this time. 'The Mysterious Alien Warrior From Space' ---- Farmable characters: ---- Note: This event was discontinued. 'Fearsome Super Elite' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'The Saiyan Warrior Race' ---- Farmable Cards (up to x6 per Card): ---- Note: This event was discontinued. 'Mercenary Tao Strikes Back' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Master of Masters' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'A Lone Warrior's Last Battle' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Vicious Mechanical Monarch' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Cold-Blooded King' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Countdown to Resurrection' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Resurrection F' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x25 x7 x7 x7 x3 x25 x7 x7 x7 x3 x25 x7 x7 x7 x3 x7 x25 x7 x7 x3 x7 x7 x25 x7 x3 x7 x7 x7 x25 x3 x7 x7 x7 x25 x3 x10 x10 x10 x10 x3 x25 x7 x7 x7 x3 'Savage Sovereign' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'King Piccolo's Successor' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'The Mysterious Mask' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy (Discontinued)' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x12 x12 x12 x12 x12 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 'The Best Fighter of West Quadrant' ---- Farmable characters: ---- '1st World Tournament' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x15 x15 x15 x7 x7 x15 x15 x15 x7 x7 x5 x5 x5 x3 x3 x5 x5 x5 x3 x3 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'The Strongest Rivals' ---- Farmable characters: ---- x15 x15 x15 x15 x20 'Go Forth Hero of Justice' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 x1 x1 x1 x1 x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x20 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x1 x1 x1 x1 x10 '2nd World Tournament' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x5 x5 x3 x3 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Battle of Gods' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x10 x3 x5 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x10 x10 'The Tree of Might' ---- Farmable characters: ---- ---- New characters: ---- 'The Masked Martial Artist' ---- Farmable characters: ---- '3rd World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- ---- New characters: ---- 'Dokkan Battle & One Piece Crossover Campaign' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'An Epic Showdown' Stage 2 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x3 'Berserker of Destruction' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x3 ---- New characters: ---- '4th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'The Time-Traveling Warrior' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors' ---- Farmable characters: ---- x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- New characters: ---- 'Gentle Destroyer' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'The Horrific Cell Games' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x3 ---- New characters: ---- 'The Divine Demonic Namekian Warrior' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'The Full-Hearted Fighter' ---- Farmable characters: ---- '5th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- ---- New characters: ---- 'Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Pure Destruction and Carnage' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 ---- Farmable characters: ---- x3 ---- New characters: ---- 'Guardian of the Sanctuary' ---- Farmable characters: ---- '6th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Hero Extermination Plan' ---- Farmable characters: ---- ---- New characters: ---- 'The Ancient Space Pirate' ---- Farmable characters: ---- 'Surpassing All' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 x10 x3 ---- New characters: ---- '7th World Tournament' ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Hero Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- Farmable characters: ---- Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Events Category:Mobile